


Of Truths and Misunderstandings AKA I'm F*cking Sanji!

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bodyswap, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: Just as the title says... Or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made a post on my tumblr last year: http://lostimnotlost.tumblr.com/post/149521102802/body-switch-au-where-sanji-is-trying-to-convince
> 
> Then wrote this a bit later cause I couldn't get it out of my head and was planning to make it a full series but my attention span never lasts that long.

  
Luffy wraps his limbs around Zoro and demands he joins him in their game.

“Zoro, come play with us.” 

“Go away, you shitty rubber ball. I said no.” 

“Ehhhhhh!?” The captain whined. “But Zoro–”

“Urgh, I can’t take this anymore! SANJI, I’M FUCKING SANJI!”

Everyone stays silent for a moment then they all start laughing awkwardly. Franky slaps a hand on Zoro’s body and gives him the thumbs up sign when the other looks up.

“We know, Zoro bro. We know.”

Sanji doesn’t get it at first but then he replays what he just saif in his head and starts spluttering.

“Wa-wait, that’s not–

“I mean, how can we not know. We’ve all heard how enthusiastic you two can get. Why, I just heard you last night… Even though I have no ears, YOHOHOHO!” 

“Fuck you, you stoned skeleton! That’s not what I meant! 

“Pay up Usopp, you lost.” Nami makes a gesture with her hand in front of the sniper’s face. He makes a defeated face and reaches his pockets. Sanji opens his eyes in shock when he sees Usopp handing a couple of berries to both Nami and Chopper.

“Chopper, what the hell?” Sanji yells. 

“Come on, I’ve seen how you look at him when he bends…” The little doctor admits timidly.

“What the actual fuck? Oi, damn Marimo, a little help here!?” 

Everyone sees Sanji take a deep drag from his cigarette then exhale the smoke while he stared at the stick with disgust. 

“Don’t care, Ero Cook. It’s your mess; figure it out.” 

“I WILL FUCKING SKEWER YOU, YOU SHITTY BASTARD!”

“BRING IT ON, DARTBROW!” Sanji replies bringing out Zoro’s swords.

“Wait, why is Sanji using Zoro’s swords?” Usopp wonders. 

“I believe that’s what Sanji may have meant by his earlier statement and not a a disclosure of his intimate relationship with Zoro.” Robin suggested calmly.

“Wait, what?” 

“I think it means, they have somehow switched bodies.”


End file.
